


Hospital Visit

by MMWolf



Category: Jake Gyllenhaal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMWolf/pseuds/MMWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visiting your ex, Jake, in the hospital after him and your boyfriend got in a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Visit

She rushes through the hospital doors and to the nurse at the front desk asking for Jake’s room number.

"Last name?“ The nurse asks.

“Gyllenhaal.”

“Room 362. Take the elevators to the third floor, second hallway on your left, his room should be the second to last room on the right.”

“Thank you so much.” She says with a smile.

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

 

“Hey” she spoke softly, standing in the doorway of his hospital room.

“What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine.”

“Jake I-”

“How’s the boyfriend?”

“He’s okay.”

The room fell silent for a moment before she decides to speak again.

“He told me everything.”

“Good.”

He looks away from her to now look at the floor. Walking into the room, she closes the door behind her leaning against it for a moment before walking over and standing in front of him. She rests her hands on his shoulders and he places his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him.

“I never stopped loving you.” She says as she cups his face with her hands.

“I know. If you had stopped, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

He tilts his head up to look at her and she leans down and plants her lips onto his. He almost forgot how much he missed having her this close to him and the way her lips felt against his, but he sure was glad to have her back in his arms.

There was a knock at the door before the doctor walks in to tell Jake that he’s all checked out and can go home.

Jake stands up, grabs her hand and kisses it.

“Your place or mine?”


End file.
